Magus Akademia
Fatum Magus Akademia, generally known as just Magus Academy or Fatum, is an institution that has existed since ancient times, once it was many sites all dedicated to teaching the younger generations not only how to use their magic but of their culture. But the magical world is a brutal one, one hidden in shadows and in strife and as such the ways to teach and to learn are equally as tough. 300 years ago the heads then heads of the magical states around the world joined together to create one large institution of magical arts, where they would not only educate the young magus' on their own history and magical acumen, but also enrich them culturally to allow them to become the best that they could be. The Gates 6 Gates were planned and 5 of them were erected and connected, each gate a citadel in itself, that using a series of complex space bending and teleportation magecraft stood as the 5 anchors that combined to make the institute. Each entrance in a different part of the world, yet would all lead to a communal space. Each gate and point of the school associated with the House of matriarchal figure from the corresponding mythology. The Sand Gate: Deep within Arabia and the Saharan peninsula, protected and managed by the House of Isis The Petra/Stone Gate: Located secretly in Western Europe, protected and managed by the House of Rhea The Snow Gate: In coldest Scandinavia, protected and managed by the House of Hel The Wood Gate: Amongst the Jungle ruins of South and Central America, protected and managed by the House of Tia The Steel Gate: In the Far East, protected and managed by the House of Izanami The Grass Gate: Deep within the Sub-Saharan territories of Africa, to be protected by House Oya. (Out of use) Together these five gates and Houses make up the schools. With each House dormitories and cultural specific areas mirroring the geographical location of the gate, yet twinned and folded as that the whole campus exists as a spacial trap. The Factions Each clan or faction, is made up of not just the location but the history and culture of each type of magecraft from each part of the world. And when new students arrive half way through their first year they can begin applications to join a house. Until then the Neophytes live in the neutral zone, and have to not only find which Clan is right for them from either their own background or whichever form of magecraft suits them. But the magical world is not so kind, from almost 150 new starters over 50 must be cut, as each house only accepts 20 students each. But in order to make the selection process easier they hold the grand tournament, in addition to settling down the students spend the first semester preparing for a tournament. The Arcana System The tournament is run using the Arcana System. A system that uses tarot cards to Manifest servants. There are 3 Arcana Minor cards of each class, 14 Arcana minor cards are gone to the wind, while 7 are in the possession of the winner of the previous first year tournament to which he hands out to his favourites in the freshman class. If you summon a servant the mana they are summoned with is enough to sustain them for about a day and only use one NP, once, if you have a related Arcana card to use as a catalyst they can remain for an extended period. Anyone can challenge a holder of an Arcana minor card, the winner claiming it for themselves. But then if you hold an arcana minor you can challenge someone with an Arcana Minor or Arcana major. When you defeat someone with an Arcana Minor the card becomes inert. If you defeat two Arcana minors your card becomes an Arcana Major. If you defeat an Arcana Major, the loser gets your Arcana Minor and you claim their Arcana Major card. In the end there will be only 7 Arcana Major cards left, these are the servants that will battle for the final. The winning duo of this, get to become head mage of his/her year until they graduate and their servant remains by their side for every year until they graduate, holding the Arcana Alumni Cards. This mean that in each year there is a mage who also has a servant, anyone holding an Arcana Minor card can challenge these tenured mages and if they win, they gain the position of External Candidate entering in your year's battle using an AA (Arcana Alumni) The Tournament happens during the End of Year break, with the house offers being presented to the first years on New Years Day, the day the Tournament ends, with or without a winner. The First Stage- First is the Inert stage, all Arcana cards apart from the Arcana Alumni and Staff Arcana cards are inert. During this stage, normal scheming, buying, selling and mage duelling and gambling is used to gain hold of one of the cards. You can use your single one shot summon during this time, but if you do then you forfeit using it when you could get a card. The second year head mage, gets to hand out 7 to his chosen during the Debut Ceremony, while the other 14 are being fought over. The Second Stage- The Summoning stage, all cards become active. This is where everyone is a contestant, and the Staff Servants all offer one service. Interim Stage- The second Debut for the 7 Arcana Majors and their servants. Final Stage- The 7 Arcana Majors battle amongst themselves, but the Arcana Alumni can also join in to support or hinder anyone of their own choosing. The winner can place himself/herself in any house they wish without having to clear any critera or judgement. Category:Fate